


I Blue Myself

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gangbang, Other, Transformation, blueberry transformation, quarian transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Shepard is injected with something that would turn her into a quarian, enviro-suit and all. However, when she learns she took a prototype batch, she realizes that she's getting rounder, and bluer than an asari. (Commissioned)





	I Blue Myself

“Okay, Tali, I don't think I fully understand what you guys are looking for in all of this.”

“What is there to not understand? I need someone to act as a volunteer to test out this serum that Miranda and I worked on.”

Commander Shepard sighed, rolling her eyes as she met with the quarian and the former Cerberus agent down in the docking bay, since apparently this was the largest space plausible for them to test out this thing they were working on.

“Just explain to me what it's supposed to do again,” Shepard said, “because it sounds a little pointless.”

“Basically, we've done some research on the crew and what their interests are in regards to entertainment,” Miranda said as she checked on her omni-tool for the data, “and quarian strippers was the most popular of the options.”

Shepard cocked her head at that. “That...was an option?”

“Oh Keelah, yes,” Tali said as she nodded to the commander, “it's a well known means of entertainment back on the flotilla.”

“How does that even work? I thought you couldn't leave your suit for a variety of reasons.”

“Admittedly, it isn't actually a stripping that occurs,” Tali explained, “it's more the opposite. The more rubber latex that the quarian puts on, the more aroused the audience becomes. It seems to excite them.”

“But why?”

Tali shrugged. “I dunno. It had always just been a thing in our culture, and it spread out to other species as they started to join the alliance.”

Interjecting, Miranda continued her explanation, “Basically, this syringe would give you the proportions of a quarian, junk in the trunk and all. Then we place you in an enviro-suit, place a helmet on you, and call you a quarian slut.” Tali moaned just hearing that, much to the confusion of the commander.

“So...if the crew wants to experience quarian stripping, why not just...hire quarians?” asked Shepard.

“Keelah, commander! Do you have any idea how much it costs to hire one of those, given all the latex involved?” Tali asked.

“Then what about you-”

“No no no, I just won't do it!” Tali shouted, vehemently waving her arms about in refusal. “I'm not that comfortable being on a stage and letting people see me in...so many layers...” To the surprise of the humans, they felt as though they could see the quarian blushing through her helmet, as if it was evident that she was embarrassed by the idea.

Miranda went on, “Hence this little drug. If we give ourselves enough junk in the trunk, the crew won't care if we're actually quarians or not. And even I need to grow out just a bit more than I already have...”

“But you have literally THE largest ass on the ship!” Shepard shouted, much to Miranda's embarrassment.

Tali clasped her hands together, begging for the commander to listen to her. “Just...please, Shepard, at least give it a try! At the very least you get a bigger ass out of the deal!”

Groaning, Shepard looked back at her rear, running her fingers over it as she felt the curves of her derriere. She hated to admit it, but with all the training she had been doing as part of the N7, her butt was more toned than shapely. And she did have an odd desire to get more junk in her trunk. “Okay,” Shepard sighed as she ran her hand over her face, “let's go ahead and give it a try.”

Shepard dropped her pants, showing off her buttocks to the two as Miranda squatted down. Placing the syringe against her skin, the Cerberus agent poked it through, injecting the serum inside of the commander. “Trust us on this, Shepard,” Miranda said, “you're going to love how this turns out.”

Shepard groaned as the needle stabbed into her, eyes rolling back as she was filled with the contents of the syringe. “I better hope this is worth it...” she said, hissing through her teeth afterwards.

Tali stood by, her omni-tool ready so that she could take notes on the likely changes that were about to occur. Shepard stood in place, waiting for the changes to happen as well, though it was taking its sweet time. “Okay, this is taking longer than I'd like it to.” said the commander.

“Patience, Shepard,” Tali said, “it does take time for the serum to get flowing within the bloodstream, but it should be particularly safe to circulate within your rear.”

“What if it doesn't?”

“Nonsense, this one should be perfectly fine. Only your rear should be growing outwards.”

Pausing, Shepard took note of the phrasing and asked, “What do you mean by 'this one'?”

“Well, it's not the first serum we made, the previous version would end up fully in the bloodstream, meaning that if not given a limited space to flow around in, it could bloat up the body entirely.”

“That seems...very...ngh!” Shepard shivered as she felt inflation occurring in her ass, doubling over while her buttocks grew outwards. Miranda and Tali stare in awe of just how bubbly their commander was growing, having such a fun behind to play with, likely something they could bury their faces in.

“So far so good.” Miranda said. “Though I do wonder how far out it can expand.”

“Odd, it should be stopping soon...” Tali said, humming in thought. Indeed, it did seem that the ass was expanding further and further, but it soon sprung into Shepard's body, snapping the inflation against her torso. The commander's eyes widened, feeling her torso now hit with that same inflation, though her ass had stopped growing as a result of that.

“What just happened?” Shepard asked, watching as her stomach now grew outwards.

“Uh...I'm not sure...” Tali said, hastily going through the readings. “This serum shouldn't be acting like this! It looks as though the serum is growing into the entirety of your bloodstream rather than just looping around in your ass!”

“Oh, shit...” Miranda said, rolling her eyes in an oddly calm manner. “I must have grabbed the wrong syringe by accident.”

“Miranda!” Tali shouted.

“Well how bad can it get?” Miranda asked.

The results of this were evident, as Shepard's chest bloated out as well, absorbing the commander's breasts until the front of her body was practically spherical. It grew out further and further, until her back started to inflate as well. “I'm...growing!” Shepard growled. Her body started to resemble a ball, perfectly shaped like one as her arms and legs stuck out. At some point in the shape of her belly changing, her clothes had ripped off, revealing her skin to Miranda and Tali. Lawson blushed as she saw this much skin on the commander, not expecting so much nudity from Shepard.

This did, however, show the change in Shepard's body, as her skin slowly changed in color. At first, the two thought their commander was dying, as her skin went from its pale complexion to a deep shade of purple, as one would when air or blood circulation was cut off. Surprisingly, it changed from that to a lighter shade of violet, until finally turning into a deep blue.

“Keelah!” Tali gasped. “She's turned into a giant blueberry!”

“Well that is...unexpected.” Miranda hummed, almost unsurprised by the change Shepard took on. “I suppose she could be rolled onto the stage and used as sexual relief.”

“If we can keep her pussy exposed and she isn't rolled around on...” Tali sighed. “But while, thankfully, that ranked number...five on the poll, it doesn't quite satisfy the needs of the crew and their entertainment.”

“A shame,” Miranda said, “although what other option do we have?”

Tali gave Miranda a mischievous look. “Well, we still have the real serum, don't we? Why don't I go grab it?”

Miranda had a concerned look as Tali walked away, watching the quarian ass swing from side to side. “Wait, what are you considering?”

“You'll see.”

##

“Okay, Miranda, I'm back! And I found the right ser-KEELAH!”

As Tali returned to the docking bay, she found Miranda eating out of the commander's snatch, seeing that her limbs had grown out into the inflated body. Only her hands, legs, and face were still present, with her nipples poking out of the spherical shape her torso grew into. Her ass and pussy were there as well, and her belly button turned into an outie as a result of the serum's inflation power.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” Miranda said, wiping off her mouth, “I wanted to see if she tasted like blueberries, too.”

Tali sighed. She supposed she could understand the curiosity, as the large body of the commander towering over them was oddly attractive. “Anyway, I found someone to test the proper serum on, so...Liara, if you could, please?”

Miranda watched as a quarian walked into the bay from the elevator, though she had to assume this was the asari she was used to seeing. The enviro-suit she wore was firmly fitted onto her skin, made of a rubbery latex. Her face was behind the same mask as Tali's, making it hard to see if she was actually the blue skinned alien or not.

“Not bad...” Miranda said as she rubbed her chin with intrigue. “But let me see how her ass looks. That's what the boys will want to see, of course.”

“But of course. Liara, if you would, please?” The asari did as Tali told her, pivoting around to show off how plump her ass had grown. She even bent over and shook it about, with her cheeks clapping loudly and proudly with the air getting crushed between them. Miranda giggled with glee, biting her lower lip as she stuffed her hand between her legs.

“Mmmm, yes! That's a beautiful ass indeed!” Miranda moaned. “I must have a taste of it for myself!”

“Well, you can't taste it,” Tali said, “seeing as she's now become accustomed to the enviro-suit and...okay, you still...want to eat it anyway. Keelah...” The quarian sighed as she saw Miranda eagerly kneel before Liara's ass, stuffing her face between the dummy thick cheeks of the asari woman inside her new suit. She practically shook her head back and forth, motorboating against her behind while smothering herself. She was clearly in love with the thickness the blue alien now had on display, especially since the asari didn't seem to mind it.

The only sounds being made by Liara were moans of pleasure, groaning in an odd ecstasy that Miranda had never heard in her life. Her tongue pushed against the fabric of the vacuum suit, looking to find her asshole. She soon punctured it against the rectal entry point, breathing against her while trying to get a taste of the anal cavity. This was, of course, impossible to do thanks to the fabric of the suit, but she didn't care.

Liara didn't seem to mind Miranda's attempt at eating ass, as this gave her the opportunity to pull out a syringe. With the human distracted, the quarian stabbed the needle through Miranda's suit, shocking the former Cerberus agent. Her body began to quiver, quaking as it took a strange turn. “T-Tali!” Miranda gasped. “Why did you do that?!”

“Obviously we needed more than just one person to perform for the crew, yes?” Tali asked with a cackle. “And it sure as heck isn't going to be me.”

Miranda groaned, her suit taking on a more rubbery latex texture compared to what she was already wearing. Her ass started to expand behind her, grabbing hold of it as she watched it grow outwards. It was amusing to the quarian woman, as though Miranda already had a big ass, she was amazed at just how big and bubbly it was capable of growing outwards.

“Tali, I'll get you for this!” Miranda growled. “If it's the last thing I...do!” Miranda's face was quickly covered up by a helmet forming over her head. This completed her transformation into having a latex enviro-suit, now becoming inseparable from it.

“Mmm, yes...” Tali moaned, seeing three of the female members of the Normandy crew finally in the forms she wanted them to be in. Yes, even the commander, who was a large blue ball that could barely move on her own. “I think that the crew is going to just love this!”

##

Indeed, Tali made a killing on selling tickets for the big show, as the crew of the Normandy showed up in droves to see some quarian stripping.

The concept itself was still an odd one, as no actual stripping came about. Liara and Miranda were on the stage, their latex suits skin tight on their bodies. There were several rubber suits behind them, each one smaller than the next one, until the largest seemed to make it next to impossible for either of them to move their legs, only wobbling about beneath them.

They had quite a while to get to that point, but with each layer of the rubber outfits going on their bodies, it would get absorbed, making it harder for them to move about. In the case of Commander Shepard, she was already at a point where she was incapable of movement, as she was strapped to the ground so that certain members of the crew could have their way with her.

Though her body was larger than them, the crew was still able to shove their cocks inside of the commander, pounding away at her blue inflatable belly. Shepard was incapable of feeling it, as it was not enough friction to arouse the gigantic blueberry woman. She wobbled about as the men pumped away at her rotund body, leaving their cum inside her pussy and ass before letting the next in line have their fun.

There were points where Liara and Miranda let the crew feast away on their asses, suffocating themselves between the thick ass cheeks. They could almost smell the anus through the rubber latex fabric, almost wanting to break through and eat away at the anus. Unfortunately, they were stuck inside of those suits, and as they layers added up, it was getting more and more impossible to get at those lovely ass cheeks.

As Tali remained in the back watching the show go off without a hitch, she was filling her suit with her own fluids, thanks to the vibrating toy she had placed in her codpiece. It was a lovely sensation, her eyes rolling back under her helmet as she observed the show from afar. She liked seeing the crew interacting with her big stars, fascinated that so many people were this interested in her people and her culture.

“Oh yes...” Tali sighed, her suit moistening up as her fluids began to fill the suit from the feet up her thighs. “It's so fucking incredible...”

It seemed to be the case for Liara and Miranda as well. No matter how many layers they were putting on, everything would fill up with their fluids, as both women were growing aroused by the attention of their peers. The suits they put on were making it harder to move around and act seductive as part of the show, but it didn't matter to those on the Normandy. They were excited to see such a unique transformation occurring before their eyes, as it fulfilled some kinks that only the quarian race were able to supply.

Commander Shepard's pussy was leaking fluids, both her own and the cum that each crew member had to fill her up with. One of the female crew members was quick to test the mixture out, finding it perhaps the most delectable thing she had ever tasted. It reminded her of a blueberry pie, with a hint of whipped cream on top. That was likely the semen she was tasting, though one would question why it was all so sweet for her. It did tickle the commander slightly, causing her to wiggle in place while her snatch was getting eaten out.

Finally, the pair were able to slip into the final suits supplied for the evening, which was the most impossible to move around in. There were no legs, just a wobbling ball that centered in the middle, reminding the crew of a wobbling bag they would use for punching practice. The crew was at their loudest as they watched on, their cocks hanging out as they jerked off to the sight of Liara and Miranda being unable to move.

One such member of the crew got so excited, he hopped onto the stage and dry humped Miranda, bouncing her back into his crotch while pushing against his member. The final rubber layer was hard and rough, but how it bumped back into his rod was actually arousing to him, enough so that it was able to make him ejaculate after a few bounces against his tip. Lawson's rubber exterior became covered in his seed, with the rest of the crew watching on with excitement and applauding him for being so brave to try and have sexual actions with the former Cerberus agent.

Most others simply got in line to have their own fun with the commander, her blueberry body being too much to ignore. How they would return her, or even Liara and Miranda, to normal was not on their minds. All they knew was that they were horny for the three, and were willing to have as much fun as they could have throughout the night.

Tali's excitement had finally filled up her suit, to the point even her helmet was filled with her fluids. She could breathe easily through filters, so it didn't matter all that much to her. But as her suit moistened up, the quarian could only feel satisfaction, having witnessed the eagerness that the Normandy crew had in her traditions.

And she couldn't ask for anything more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
